


To Dig Up Your Heart

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: To give everything you have, to work so hard and fail. Digging up buried treasure may invite you to your own grave.





	To Dig Up Your Heart

The rusted shovel dug into the dirt below. I lifted the dirt, pouring it out beside me before digging in again. Sweat rushed down my cheek. My hands trembled with each stab at the earth. My mind was made up and nothing would stop me. Determination my Ally, hope my key. 

Daylight lit my pathway downward. In repetition, my shovel removed the dirt in my path. The hole in the earth, now knee deep as I press on. My thoughts swallow my existence. I had lost you once and I'll dig my way to hell to see you once more. 

Midday had come. Neck deep, I continued my journey down. Blood dripped from my worn, blistered hands, yet I pressed on. Small drops of water fell upon my head, rain was coming. The shovel dug in once more, breaking in half as I lifted. 

Night had fallen and with it the rain. My hands cupped the dirt, digging as fast as I could. However, my body had become weak and slow. Darkness had covered the top of the hole. So far down yet no closer to you. My body gave out as I feel to my knees. Covered in dirt, I couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that ran down my cheeks. 

All I wanted was to see you again, to hear your voice, to hold your hand. I sought to bring you home. What I found instead of joy was my ruin. To die in a dark hole of my creation, spelling my own end. I closed my eyes for the last time, inhaling my final breath. I exhaled those three beautiful words.


End file.
